Hero and the Pirate
by ashxryuko27
Summary: this is the first time ever AshXBoa and also AshXNamiXBoa story
1. chapter 1

**the Hero and the Pirate**

**Disclaimer i do not own Pokemon and One piece and this is the very first i did up hope you all enjoy it of Ash seeing Boa Hancock and wonder what's going to happen next so enjoy AshXBoa**

Several weeks after the Halloween Party; Ash had been thinking why Hancock had visited them. He met her a few times during his time with Luffy and the Straw Hats. Ash remembered that she was very beautiful and equally as strong but she seem not to have interest in him before then the day she came they had wonderful time together. But why?

He decided to visit her to understand why she came and why he couldn't get her out of his head. Her face, her smile, and those deep blue eyes that held both pain and rebirth. Just something about them seemed off to hi and he determined to fine out what. He teleported to Amazon Lily and was greeted by an army of bikini women all pointing bows at him. He lifted his hands up and looked around.

"I'm here as a guest of the Warlord Boa Hancock. My name is Ash Ketchum friend of King of the Pirates; Monkey D. Luffy." He said loudly making sure everyone heard him.

Slowly the women lowered their bows and Ash lowered his hands. Then two large women stepped forth towards Ash. One hand long flowing green hair and the other had long Amber hair in a special design.

"Ash Ketchum you are welcome on Amazon Lily." Boa Sandersonia smiled her snake like smile. Her green hair blew in the wind.

"Our sister has been expecting you. Please come with us." Marigold added as the two escorted him to the palace. He was impressed by it as they lead him in. But he heard them talking.

"I understands sister's behavior towards Luffy before but how is he better." Marigold whispered to her sister.

"Well he is very cute I will admit but I agree Luffy had strength to match his charm."

Ash stopped "Ahem"

The two turned back to Ash he stood next to an open window his eyes covered by his bangs as a wide smile. He lifted his left hand and made a pistol and pointed out the window. At the tip a blue sphere grew to the size of a small ball. He made a 'bang' sound. The girls came to the window to see. The sphere flew fast across the valley to the other side. At first nothing happened but Ash grinned a little wider. Then on the side a massive crater was made almost destroying the side of the mountain. The two Warriors were shocked and amazed. They looked back at him and they saw his smirk and smile at them. They blushed at him they could see how he had worked his into their sisters heart.

'He truly that cute and strong. He could dominate anyone.' They thought. Finally they reached their sister's room. There on the bed was Hancock sitting down looking over a book.

She looked up to see Ash and she jumped off the bed and ran over to him.

"ASHYYYY!!!!" She cried out in delight and hugged him tightly and planted his face in her bosom. "I'm so happy you came!!" She was nearly 6 in taller than then him so his head was a perfect level to her bosom.

"I can't breathe." He said muffled by soft breasts.

She ignored him and turned to her sisters. "You may go now. Thank you." she bowed a little to them as they took their leave. Hancock looked down to see Ash squirming for Ash against her chest. He motion caused her to blush and she took him back to the bed and sat down and made as sit on her lap. She ran a hand threw his hair and held him in a gentle hug with his head resting in the crook of her neck.

"I am so glad you came Ash." She said in a calm and loving tone Ash couldn't help but blush slightly. "I wanted to talk to you."

"Why is that?" he asked

"I came to a realization not long after the amazing party you had. I couldn't stop thinking about you. I love Luffy for the longest time. He showed me that not all men are not ruthless monsters like the ones she was once enslaved too. He opened my eyes by he was very nieve and so was i. I thought of silly things like he said that love me and he propose marrage. But once he married his navigator i realized that i was just having puppy love." she explains. "But he told me all of your adventures with him and what you done in so many places i became a fan girl for you. But once i had my first time with Luffy i couldn'thelp but think of you wondering what kind of man you really were so i went with Tashigi and Margaritia to that party and we had our moment of love." She turned him to look straight into her eyes. Ash blushed and she smiled and moved her head next to his and whispered into his ear. "And I found out what kind of man you are. Kind, strong, loving, dependable, loyal, passionate, but most importantly a man I would love forever."

She then kissed his cheek then moved up and kissed his lips. Her eyes closed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Ash also closed his eyes and kissed back with love and passion. His arms snaked around her waist and held her.She leaned in and laid him down underneath her. She pulled back with a smile.

"Since it's just the two of us. Let's make this last." She smiled as she took of her gown leaving her completely naked on top of Ash. Ash blushed deeply as she leaned back down and kissed him letting his hands cup and mold her magnificent J cup breasts.

"You like my breasts Ash." She said amused by how he rubbed his face between them.

"Yes I love your breasts their so big and soft." He took nipple and pinched it making her hiss as it went hard and pointy. He drooled slight at the erotic chest in front of him. He took one into his mouth and sucked like a new born babe. And groped the other with affection.

She gasped in delight and threw her head back. She then took a free hand and took his pants off with great skill Ash almost didn't notice. Until she gripped his rod tightly making him bite down on her boob. She screamed in both pain and pleasure.

Ash switched breasts with a loud pop and sucked hard on her other tit.

"Ashy don't suck to hard you won't get any milk like that." She gasped but she stoked his rod feeling it get hard in her hand.

'SO big.' She thought as she shifted to get him inside her. The feeling of his hard cock penetrating her once again made her cum right then and there. Ash groaned as he felt how tight she was. She moved up making him let go of her breasts and rod him lifting up till only the head was in only to slam back down taking every inch of his dick. They groaned and moaned in delight as they fucked each other. Ash took hold of her waist and helped her ride him.

"OH Ash. That's right fuck me fuck me baby. Right there. OH yeah!! Deeper, Harder, FASTER ASH!!!" She screamed as she felt another orgasm rock her body.

Ash gritted his teeth as he shaved off from cumming and thrusted harder and deeper almost making his dick enter her womb.

"FUCK Hancock. Your pussy is so tight it's so. Fucking hot. Oh baby I'm cumming I'm cumming!!! He cried out as he shot his seed deep into her. She scream in delight as his hot cum filled her pussy up and spurted out of her.

Still feeling very horny Ash flipped her over and pounded her again taking a breast into his mouthand sucked again. She spread her legs out and she gripped the sheets as he plowed her love tunnel.

"Oh Hancock your pussy is amazing I'm going to cum again!!" He cried as he fired his second load deep into her. She moaned at the feeling. He collapsed on top of her and they breathed heavily.

"I love you Ash." She muttered moving her arms to embrace him.

"I love you Hancock."

"So will you marry me?" she asked suddenly. she looked away then back at him with a blush. Ash looked at her and instantly loved her expression.

"Of course I will marry you Hancock and do you want to have kids..." Ash asked with a wide smile. Hancock had a surprised expression. After all the times Luffy reject her proposal of marriage she never thought she herself would be married.

"Really?"she asked

"Really.." he kissed her again and they fell asleep. It was the middle of the night when they woke up from there nap. They resumed kissing as Ash fingered her and she jacked him off.

"Man Hancock you get wet easily" Ash moaned into the kiss.

"You get hard in an instant Ash." She replied.

Ash moved her over to her back and moved in to her ass.

"Ash wait." She said suddenly sitting up Ash was surprised by her action.

"Is everything ok Hancock" he asked concerned

"I don't want it in my ass. Because it will remind me too much of my past."

Ash was confused for a moment but remembered that she was a slave to the world nobles and horror settled in.

"You mean that they... Raped you in the ass." he said in a whisper.

She only nodded as she revealed her mark on her back Ash felt his aura burn with hate when he saw it. She was about to speak when she felt his hand on her back and a warm feeling flowing from the spot. She looked back to see her mark was gone and she felt her body fully restored. She was wide eyed and shocked. She turned to look at him and saw that a red aura around him and his eyes were bright blue.

"I will make them buy for that.. No one hurts my family." She blushed and moved into the flame surrounding him and it surround her but it didn't hurt her. Rather it flowed over her body she felt his emotions of anger and rage but also pain and protective over her. She moved over and kissed him hoping to calm his anger. The aura turned from red to a pink as she deepened the kiss and pushed him back to the bed. She rolled so he was on top of her again and he easily lined up his rod and thrusted back into her womanhood and went at a steady pace. She felt all the love he was give to her and he in return felt hers. They made love with their pink flame coving them. They didn't speak but felt their climax build up till they came together. But they didn't stop they kept going till the light of dawn.

Ash awoke late in the day in bed without Hancock. He got up and put on some sweats and walk around.

"Hancock you here." He asked but saw no one. He did smell food and so he followed his nose. Soon he entered the kitchen and found a sight. There in the kitchen was Hancock cooking but all she was wearing only an apron her. Ash being sneaky to off his sweats and came up behind her and hugged her.

"Morning Ash." She smiled as he rested his head net to hers.

"Morning Boa.." He smirked kissing her cheek. He felt his rod harden and he thrusted back inside her pussy and started fucking again.

"Ash I'm making lunch." She said but smiled holding on to the counter as he banged her.

"I'm more into in eating you sexy." He muttered and hammered her again and they made love once again.

They continue on as Ash was groping her breasts and starts sucking her left one as Boa moan "Ashy ho easy i might need that milk for the baby" Boa tells him. as Ash look at her still hammering her

"wait Boa you mean..." as Boa picks up his hand and place it on her stomach Ash had feel it

"Yes Ashy i'm pregnant with you child and we can be together forever!" Boa said

"Then come with me." said Ash

"Yes!" as they kiss Ash continues hammering his new wife and was happy that he's going to be a dad again with his new child Boa is having

**That's it of the story hope you enjoy it and i had plans of valentines day stories i'm doing Ash and Ryuko, AshXKariXDawnXMayXSoraXMisty, AshXElsaXAnna, AshXLara, AshXEquestria girls, AshXTwilight and AshXHarem and to let you know last digimaster chapter is tomorrow so enjoy the story**


	2. chapter 2

**the Hero and the Pirate**

**chapter 2**

**Ash's lucky day**

**Disclaimer i do not own Pokemon and One piece and this is the very first i did up hope you all enjoy it of Ash seeing Boa Hancock and wonder what's going to happen next so enjoy AshXNamiXBoa**

Hancock groaned as she recovered from her earlier black out. She rubbed her eyes then stared wide eyed at the scene before her.

To her left was Nojiko riding on Luffy's dick; his hands held her waist and she bounced on him. Her hand behind her head letting her breasts bounce wildly with sweat dripping from her erotic tits.

"Oh Fuck Luffy you are as good as Nami says. Not as good as Ash but damn close OH YES!! Luffy!!" She cried out as Luffy grunted trying to match her rhythm.

Hancock looked to her right and saw a naked Ash and Nami kissing deeply. He had one hand on her waist and the other on her head hold it as his lips were locked to her. They had lustful looks in their eyes as if a desire was unleashed in them. Her breasts pressed up on his chest as he laid on top of her

"When did this happen" Hancock wondered.

15 minutes earlier

Ash and Nojiko were walking through the palace heading to see Hancock. She rubbed her small baby bump in delight.

"I so happy Ash." She smiled as she leaned into him as they walked.

"So am I.." Ash replied "So Hancock will be thrilled to hear that you're pregnant as well. She might enjoy the company of one from her world also in the same boat." He then hugs her and spins around as they laugh. He stops and holds her close and they kiss her arms around his neck and his arms around her waist.

"I love you." He smiled as she leaned her head next to his.

"I love you too."

They continued walking then entered Hancock's room but they saw a sight making them both blush. There on the bed was Hancock but on her hands and knees and Luffy was behind her thrusting into her. Ash felt rage build up inside him seeing Hancock being fucked by Luffy but he was her first and he knew their was an explanation about this. They then notice Nami sitting on a chair with a bout and side glare away from the scene before her.

"Nami." Nojiko said moving over to her. She looked up and saw the two.

"Nojiko Ash I didn't know you were coming here today." Nami said

"Apparently..." Ash groaned and glared at Luffy and Hancock. Both we're panting

"Dont be too mad at her Ash." Nami waved to get his attention back. "She says that this would be her last time with Luffy. Since she is in love with you she said that she wanted to end his agreement with her over being able to have sex together but dense Luffy said he needs to honor the agreement it's like breaking a promise. So Hancock said that if he could bang her ass until she passed out then their agreement would be fulfilled."

Ash sighed Hancock would do anything for him apparently. Then Luffy fired his seed deep into Hancock's ass making her give out a moan and she passed out and Luffy pulled out of her with load pop. Everyone else in the room looked at them. Luffy jumped over to them naked Ash looked away Nojiko blushed and Nami had a irritated look.

"What.." He said clueless.

"Nothing..." The others replied. Nojiko still stared at Luffy's hard dick. She then had a naughty idea and a smirk crossed her face. She moved over and whispered to Nami.

"Say want to have some fun.." Nami looked at her.

"What do you mean."

"Let's fuck each other's husband." Nojiko smirked loving the look of shock on Nami's face. "I want to see if Luffy is a good as you say he is."

"What about Ash. Is he not the greatest husband ever for a reason." She countered

"I want you to find that out yourself. Besides It will be my last kinky thing I do. Hancock, Myself and a few other got Ash's baby inside us so our main concern will be them for now on. So what do you say Nami one epic love night you want to miss out on..."

Nami still was red in the face at the thought but if this would be a one time thing she would let it slide.

"Fine."

"Great! Ash come here." She turned to her love. Ash smiled at her and she kissed him deeply and they talked for a moment. Nami could tell Ash was shocked by the plan but after some time Ash conceded. Nojiko went up to Luffy.

"Luffy Nami said its ok for me to have sex with you." She took of her clothes and her big breasts bounced as she took of shirt off. "Ash is going to have fun with Nami and we're going to have our own fun." She kissed him and Luffy not quite understanding but Nami said it was find he rolled with it. He kissed back and groped her chest and she gripped his hard dick and stoked it. Ash and Nami stared at them then at each other. They blushed but stripped down naked Nami laid down on the bed with Ash laying on top of her. She looked away still embarrassed by this.

"Hey..." Ash said tilting her head to look at him "We don't have to do this if it makes you uncomfortable." Nami stared into those chocolate brown eyes, Nojiko had wrote that you could get lost in them. Nami was lost in them alright similar to how Luffy's eyes they held power, adventure and will. But in these was a knowledge and understanding man who had seen much in his life. She smiled and took her hands and held his face.

"You are really a sweetheart." She smiled and pulled him in and kissed. The moment their lips touched a spark ignited in the two of them. They pulled back and winded eyes stared at each other. A glint in the eyes fueled their new found love. They kissed again but more intensely. Ash took one hand and held her waist and the other held her head. She wrapped her arms around his back and hooked one leg over her waist.

'It's feels so good...' Nami thought running a hand threw his hair. 'He's slightly better at kissing than Luffy.'

'This feels natural why. It's like I'm with Kara.' He thought as he deepened the kiss thrusting his tongue into her mouth and their tongues danced together. 'I want more of her.'

Back with Luffy and Nojiko she was bobbing on his rod as he was lickingher pussy. She slurped on it as she felt him twitch in her mouth. She felt her release and Luffy fired his seed into her mouth. She released the rod and got off of him. Luffy looked up in confusion.

"Don't worry Luffy we're just getting started." She then lifted herself up and lined up his rod with her entrance. Nojiko smirked as she took it into her. Luffy groaned at her tightness as she bounced on his rod. "Nojiko you feel so good."

"Wow Luffy your dick is big and your rubber body makes it easy to bounce." She said bouncing. "Oh Fuck Luffy you are as good as Nami says. Not as good as Ash but damn close."

Nami and Ash ended their kiss and gazed at each other.

"Ash let's make love too. Make me feel what Nojiko as felt." She asked as he lined up his rod to her entrance.

"Okay baby..." He smiles as he pushes into her. They moaned as they joined together.

"Fuck me Ash see me what you got..." She begged as he smirked and thrusted in and out of her.Back with Luffy and Nojiko after firing his seed into her womb she laid down on her side and he was up behind her and was pounding her ass. She gasped and turned to him. "Kiss Me..." she asked as they kissed. He groped her right breasts and held her left leg up to get a deep angle in.

Ash was sucking on Nami's left breast and groped the other firmly. Nami cried out in pleasure. "Fuck!! Ash your dick is amazing Fuck me Ash Fuck me good!!!!"

Ash sucked harder desperate for her milk and squeezed the other. His thrusts become harder and faster. Nami only could groan as she loved it. Ash fired his seed deep into her. They Panted and stared at each other,

"More I want More!!!" Nami smiled and tackled him and rod him out. Luffy and fired his last load into Nojiko before passing out. Nojiko shook her head.

"Ash does last a lot longer than you." she sighed and let him spoon her and she drifted off For a nap. Hancock was fully awake and stared at Ash and Nami. They were banging each other like rabbits. Heck rabbits would have been envious. Nami road him out till they came again then they went to a new position. Ash ate her out as she bobbed on his dick. Hancock started to touch herself as she watched them fuck. They then rolled off the bed and Ash pinned her up against the wall and groped and played with her breasts and pounded her pussy greatly. They kept on going with seemed like endless energy. The fucked on the wall the floor the pillar, then they moved back to the bed and Ash kissed her again deeply.

'I think I'm in love.' Nami and Ash thought as he entered her again for the fifth time. Hancock not wanting to be left out crawled over to them. Ash moved up took hold of her legs and thrusted again into her. Hancock go on her knees and moved up to kiss Ash and he happily kissed back. Nami watched moaning and panting and even more turned on. Ash then moved so he was int the middle of the two Nami kissed him and he groped her chest. Hancock on the other was bobbing on him. Then they switched and repeat.

"Ash please fuck me again." Hancock whispered as he sucked on her milk filled tits.

"I'm going to do both of you." His lust filled voice made the girls quiver. Ash moved so Nami was on top of Boa and their breasts squished together as he pounded Nami then move to Hancock.

"Hancock your really lucky to have him. He's amazing.." Nami admitted as Ash held her waist to get better control.

"Yes and I would try him for anything. Luffy is a sweetheart but Ash is mine."

"Good. Cause I'm never giving up Luffy. My Captain, My Pirate King, My beloved Husband." The girls held each other as waves of pleasure over took them. Ash was sweating hard trying to go faster. In no time Ash fired his seed first into Nami then into Hancock. After some time and some sleep Hancock and Nojiko were finishing up Hancock's bagging for her move into Ash's home. Ash was walking now down to the hall to join them when he almost ran into Nami.

"Ash!"

"Nami, sorry I didn't mean to scary you." He chuckled she laughed slightly and the two fell silent. It was an awkward silences till Nami spoke up.

"Hell..." She grabbed his head and kissed him again. Ash held her in his arms and kissed back with much enthusiasm. They held each other as she hook one leg around him and he held her ass bring her close to him. The broke the kiss a trail of saliva kept their connection. They hot breathe mix as they panted and a red blush coved their faces.

"Nami.." Ash muttered

"I think I'm in starting to fall for you Ash." She smiled placing her forehead on his forehead. "If I wasn't completely in love with Luffy I might keep you for myself."

Ash snickered "You would have a lot of competitors in that."

They kissed once more and returned to their own. That night on board the sunny Luffy was sleeping again after making love with Nami for many hours. She was snuggled up to his chest and had a content smile. (But she was dreaming a good dream. In her mind she stood on mountain of gold and berries, the only thing she wore was a crown. She was in the arms of two men each held her back up and held her legs wide open. One her right was Luffy and on her left was Ash. The two of them were also naked and both fucking her pussy their dicked drilled into her making room for the both of them. They each took a breasts and sucked on them for her delicious milk.

"That's it boys fuck the Queen of the Pirates and fire that amazing seed into me. See who can make me pregnant." She screamed in joy as they did her bidding..)

Nami smiled in contentment as she hugged Luffy tight. She was in love and she wouldn't have it any other way. But Ash isn't fone yet ss he used his shadow clone jutsu show two clones appeared "Let's make this more thrilling." Ash said to Nami she give a seductive smirk Ash start kissing and Ash her out more as he start thrusting his first clone starts bopping her and the second starts pounding her ass Nami is in heaven

"Ooooh my god Ash is so good i wish i can make him my second pirate king and I'll have his children oooh keep fucking me Ash!!!!!!" Nami said in thought as Ash and his clones continue going faster

"She is so tight and beautiful this will be my last time for herher." Ash said as they continue going faster made Nami feel more love Nami grabbed his face and rubbed him on her breasts till they feel limit

"Oh oh i csn take this I'm gonna..." ss Ash and his clones fires thier seed in her mouth, breasts, ass and her pussy she swallows it and her body is covered by his seed the clones were gonegone Nami held him to the bed

"My sister is right you are good and Amazing." said Nami as she is resting on his chest "You're not too bsd yourself." Ash replied as Nami smiled "Too bad i was thinking of making you Ash Ketchum my second pirate king and I might make a perfect Queen." she said as Nami kissed him then they fell asleep

Back with Ash and company had return home to the Ketchum Castle and Hancock was quick to learn that this family wasn't about status of rank and Delia took her off to have a 'FRIENDLY CHAT' over as her new daughter in law. Ash was happy everyone was getting alone but he saw Ryuko look at him with a funny look so he decided to talk to her. It was late when they finally had time alone.

They sat next to each other looking up at the sky.

"What's wrong honey" Ash asked holding her hand. She took in a deep breath and let it out.

"Ash I have to ask.. Why did you marry so many girls" she asked

"Because I love them." He replied almost at once. She looked at him and he could tell that's not what she meant. "You mean why did I fall in love with so many of them" he said turn to be face to face. "Where is this coming from... Have I been negating you or someone else." He asked with some fear of that being the case. Ryuko shook her head. "No it just seems you're not satisfied with us. You take on a new girl and just add them to your wife count. First it was fine cause you spent time with them but hen Diantha after a whim, Sara, Nonon, Flora and Bulla haven't had any single alone time with you lately, adding Gwen and Capt. Marvel not long after they came here, and now Boa Hancock since she had a fling with you on Halloween. It seems though you want new and different after a while. Do you see what Im getting at." She gazed deep into those brown eyes she loved so much. Ash stared back into those gear shaped eyes his first love, his Ryuko.

"I do. And I'm sorry you felt like I was just some Playboy to you." He hugged her and she hugged him back. He then held her hands.

"Then let me make you a promise. That Boa Hancock will be the last wife and lover I ever take up." He then focused his aura and magic. The symbol of courage glowed bright aura blue on his chest threw his clothes. Then the words of each of his wives glowed gold. One by one they flew of his body; Ryuko Matoi, Mikasa Ackerman, Dawn Berlitz, Kari Kamiya, Twilight Sparkle, Ruby Rose, Lucy Heartfilia, Supergirl, Sakura, Serena Yvonne, Wonder Woman, Akeno Himejima, Yoko Littner, Sypha, Sunset Shimmer, Elsa, Riza Hawkeye, Mina Carolina, Nojiko, Akame, Esdeath, Cynthia, Blake Belladonna, Starfire, Black Widow, Sam, Clover, Alex, Lara Croft, Frankie Stien, Claire Redfield, Bulla, Gwen Tennyson, Sonata Dusk, Sora Takenouchi, Nonon Jakuzure, Shego, Tea, Weiss Schnee, Allura, Ilene, Flora, Bloom, Tenten, Ahsoka Tano, Yang Long, Barbra, Satsuki Matoi, Sasha Blouse, Rukia, Rias Grimmery, Ty Lee, Zatanna, Gwen, Diantha, Carol Danvers , Boa Hancock, Sophia, Reese, and Vados. They swirled above and Ryuko stared in wonder. They turned into lights then five blue lights were added and three slightly dim grey lights as well. Though another grey light was so close to a blue light that went unnoticed by both of them. They formed together and made a heart shaped lock and it floated down and settled on Ash's chest. Then a key was formed in the keyhole glittering white.

"Turn it." Ash smiled as Ryuko turned the key and made a locking noise. The key then dissolved into glittering lights and swirled to her heart and her Tri-force glowed bright. As the light faded away She looked down to see that her tori force mark had changed. Now it had a detailed heart with art lines around it and a small crown above it.

"I have lock up my heart to you." Ash said getting her attention. "I will no long fall in love with anyone else and my heart will belong solely to my wives. the only exceptions are the ones who married a clone of me and the three lovers; Aria, Adagio, and Blair. I still have love for them but only for when I'm with them romantically."

"And what was this mean." She asked slightly rubbing her mark.

"It will show to everyone that you; Ryuko Ketchum are my first and you completely have my heart only you can allow me to fall for another. You have it completely. I will seek no one else and I will never let you doubtme again. I ask for you forgiveness for even making you feel that even for a moment." He held her he and had she felt tears coming but she smiled and kissed him.

"I will never doubt again. My Ash Ketchum." She beamed and Ash did the same. She moved to his lap and sat there as he held her in his arms and she closed her eyes drifting off to the beat of his heart.

**That's it of the story hope you enjoy it and i had plans of Pokemon X Attack on titan X gurren lagann X evangelion story in the light universe and it's a Ashxmikasaxasukaxyoko storstory and i'll continue the others like AshXKariXDawnXMayXSoraXMisty, AshXElsaXAnna, AshXLara, AshXEquestria girls, AshXTwilight and AshXHarem so enjoy the story**


End file.
